


Why?

by DisortedDreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean depressed, John Winchester’s A+ Parenting skills, M/M, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sam gets raped, did i mention rape, sam is depressed, this might be bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisortedDreams/pseuds/DisortedDreams
Summary: Sam and Dean get home from a hunting trip... John is waiting for them in the bunker. They ask how he is alive, and why he’s alive. But, what they don’t know, is someone else is possessing their father..... until they do the angel test. Then things go downhill from there.





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad, first time doing this. Also, I might share why I am posting this. But not now, you’ll have to wait at the end of the story.

Sam and Dean stared at their father, Sam took out his holy water and spashed him with it. “I’m not a demon, Sam.” _John_ said. Dean looked at their father who used to be, and did he trust him? Not one bit. “ _John_ , we need to do tests on you” Dean said, calling him _John_ instead of dad. _John_ nodded his head, and let dean and Sam take him into a room. Sam was very weary around him, because of the whole Lucifer thing that has happened for the past couple months, he didn’t trust him. 

They did the vampire test, the werewolf test, the demon test, and all of the other tests. Finally, the angel test was up. That’s when  _John_ started to get nervous. Dean took notice, and began fearing that this might be an angel possession. “ _Dad_ why are you acting nervous?” Sam asked. “W-well, if you had an unknown blade going into your arm, wouldn’t you be nervous too?” He said, playing it off. 

Sam sighed, it was too late to turn back. 

He slit his Father’s arm, and it was glowing. John groaned, and shook his head. “Sammy,  grab the angel handcuffs.” Dean said. But, before Sam could move, he was flung to the wall. And Dean was as well.  _‘John’_ stood up, and walked towards the brothers. Smiling as if having thoughts seeing them up on the wall. (😏)

“Well, well, well. You figured it out, why was I so dumb?” The angel that was possessing John said. “Also, yes, I possessed daddy dearest, he wasn’t dead, oh no no no. He was in hell. And I told him I could get him out as long as he said yes. And he said yes, I think being stupid runs in the family. Don’cha think Sammy?” “Who are you?” Sam asked. “Awww, Sammy I thought you would’ve recognized that tone, and that movement, I’m disappointed.” 

Sam stayed silent for a minute, then something in his brain clicked. 

“Lucifer...” he gasped out. His eyes widened, and his heart tried to escape his chest. “Yep! Good thing your pet angel isn't here, huh?” (AUTOCORRECT CORRECTED IT TO PENIS, HOLY FUC-) Lucifer said, looking at both of the boys. “What is he talking about?” Dean mumbled. “Oh Dean, you know. Gabriel and Castiel?” Lucifer said, eyes twinkling. Dean groaned, and Sam stayed quiet, and Lucifer noticed this. 

“Sam, how’s it going bunk buddy?” Lucifer said, looking Sam in the eyes. Sam didn’t answer, his heart was still pumping. It hurt to breathe, and he started to hyperventilate. Dean took notice, and started to calmly talk to him. “Sam? Sam? Hey, buddy it’s okay, listen to me, it’s okay. You’ll be fine” “wrong-o! You’re not going to be fine!” Lucifer said, making things worse. 

Lucifer slammed Dean into the wall in front of Sam, moving him out of the way. Dean was now behind Lucifer, and he didn’t like Lucifer getting that close to Sam. “Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, what am I going to do with you?” Lucifer asked. 

At this point, Sam started passing out. “Ah, ah, ah~ not yet my dear.” Lucifer said, and snapped his fingers. Sam went limp and stopped struggling, he’ll let Lucifer do what he wants, as long as Dean gets out of it. But Sam knew Lucifer didn’t work that way, he wouldn’t let his brother get out of this even if he tried. So that’s why he went limp, he’s been through this before, so many times he knows how it works. Sam struggles, Lucifer holds him down, starts touching him, and Sam goes limp. 

“Lucifer, what are you doing to my brother?” Dean asked, trying not to believe that this was happening. Lucifer let go of Sam, and went over to Dean. “Oh nothing Dean-o, just nothing I haven’t done before.”

Sam took a big risk, and grabbed the angel blade from his pocket, but it slipped out of his hand, making it fall with a loud _crash_. “What do you have there Sammy?” Lucifer teased, “don’t. Call. Me. Sammy” said Sam. “We’re you going to kill me?” Lucifer asked, picking up the angel blade. Sam whimpered, and backed up against the wall. “Thanks for the idea Sammy, this’ll come in handy later.”

Lucifer snapped his fingers and Dean was pinned to the wall by chains, they were in the living room. And Sam was chained up on the table. All he saw was the wood.  “Now, Dean. I want you to watch, as I pluck Sammy’s rose”. Lucifer said. (A/N: AAAAAAAAGGGGGGG IMMMMMMM DDDDYYYYYYYYIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG)

“W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN?” Dean asked, fearful for his baby brother. “Oh Dean, you already know what I mean~” 

Lucifer stood over Sam, watching him struggle and go limp.

Lucifer laughed an evil laugh, as he started slowly pulling Sam’s pants down. “N-NO, ST-OP!” Sam yelled. “You sick, sick evil bastard! Not only are you taking on the form of our father, but you are also making me watch you rape Sam? And RAPE HIM?” Dean shouted. Lucifer had Sam’s pants down now, and only his boxers left to go. 

But, instead of taking off Sam's boxers, he took his time getting Sam’s flannel shirt off. Then it was his shirt, his white Joker shirt. After taking off Sam’s shirt, Lucifer cut, yes, cut, off Sam’s Boxers. Then he took the angel blade Sam was holding earlier, and sliced Sam’s backside. Sam screamed with pain, and breathed heavily.

“Oh~ Sammy~ I missed that sound.” Lucifer said, smiling wickedly. “Now, let’s get started~”

Lucifer leaned onto Sam’s back, making it sting where he slashed. Sam whimpered in pain. He put his hand on Sam’s cock, and started pumping. Sam whimpered. “ST-OP” Sam yelled, struggling again. “No point in resisting Sammy, I know what you like, and where you like it~” Lucifer said right by his ear, making Sam shiver. Lucifer snapped, and Sam was chained to the wall, still free to move, but not much. Sam struggled to get out, to be free. But we all know how that always turns out. 

“Sammy~ there’s no point to resisting, you’re my bitch again.” Lucifer said. He leaned over Sam, and grabbed onto his cock again, making Sam whimper. (I was trying to spell Sam with my tired as fuck fingers, BUT IT AUTOCORRECTED TO ADAM-) He pumped Sam’s cock, slowly at first, but then, faster. Sam whimpered and cried, why did his body not understand that he was being raped? 

“Dean..... _please...._ please...don’t look...” Sam managed to gasp out. “Oh, no no no. Dean, you are watching~” Lucifer said. Sam knew that by the sound that Dean made, Lucifer made it so Dean couldn’t close his eyes. 

As soon as Sam’s stomach was chlenching up, Lucifer knew that look. He popped something on Sam’s cock...... “you motherfucker.” Sam whispered. “Can’t have that already~” Lucifer said, nibbling on Sam’s ear. 

Lucifer made Sam turn the other way, and as soon as Sam was facing the wall. Lucifer pinned him. Lucifer got undressed, and soon Sam felt something go into his hole. Roughly.

Screams were heard. Sam didn’t know who screamed more, him or Dean. But, Sam screamed of pain. He felt faint, because of the blood loss. Because of the large gash on his back, because of the devil riding his dad. Was fucking him. Lucifer was using his dads voice to scream, and moan. Which sent shivers up and down Sam’s back. Sam felt like he was going to throw up, his hole was bleeding because of the roughness. Lucifer tore into Sam, tearing every last corner. So with every thrust, was more painful than the last. 

It seemed to go on forever. Until.....

 

 

“Samsquach! Dean-O! We’re home kiddos” Gabriel yelled. _‘Gabriel, in the living room_ ’. Sam prayed in his mind. 

And when Gabe and Cas saw Sam naked, chained to the wall, Dean on the wall, and Lucifer in John’s suit...... in Sam..... They both got out their angel blades. 

“Oh~ hello brothers! Enjoying the view Gabe?” Lucifer said, in his mocking tone. “Shut up bro, he’s mine”. Gabe said, looking at Sam. Because Sam was facing the wall, and that’s all he could face, he could not see what was happening around him. His back was hurting too much, but he tried to look at Gabe. 

Lucifer pulled out of him, making Sam cry out. As the burning sensation in his stomach released. Sam was ashamed, scared and in pain. He was bleeding from his hole, and he had a large gash on his back. Before he could say anything. He passed out. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is a summary:  
> The past few months (September to December) I have been having dreams, they are rape dreams, so I’m going off by them. I am fine, I’m going to talk to my doctor about it. My mom thinks it’s because I read too much stuff, but the truth is, I rarely read this kind of stuff. So, I’m going based off of what I have experienced in those dreams, and in real life. If you are experiencing any of this stuff, please don’t be afraid to contact me at fnaffan123@icloud.com! You can ask me anything, and I will try my best to reply. Or, if you just want to talk. 
> 
> Also, should I make this a series?
> 
> There is also a helpline. Please do not be afraid to contact it. Have a good day/night everyone.


End file.
